dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Beni Arashiro
Perfil thumb|250px|Beni Arashiro *'Nombre:' 安良城 紅 *'Nombre (''rōmaji):' Beni Arashiro *'Nombre real:' Beni Daniels *'Nombre artístico: ' BENI / Beni *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Prefectura de Okinawa, Japón. *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' Universal Music Japan. Biografía '''Arashiro Beni' nació en la prefectura de Kanagawa el 30 de marzo de 1986 de una madre japonesa (de Okinawa) y padre americano, y pasó mucho tiempo de temprana vida viajando entre Japón y Estados Unidos. Desde los 12 años, asistió a un instituto americano en Japón. Arashiro consiguió su éxito en 2002, cuando asistió a las finales de uno de los concuros de belleza y talento más famosos de Japón, el Kokuminteki Bishojo Contest (el concurso nacional de belleza de todo Japón), la misma competición que lanzó a Aya Ueto a los 12 años de edad a un publico confiado en 1997. Arashiro fue la primera cantante que inició su proyecto en solitario del grupo de ídolos pop Bisojo Club 31 (un grupo multi miembro de chicas del estilo Morning Musume ) en el 2004. Desde su estreno ha anotado varios hits en las listas de Japón con una mínima promoción. Su single de debut Harmony entró en el 30 de la lista del Oricon en junio del 2004 y mostró el cariño de Arashiro al mismo estilo pop/R&B de una de las estrellas de Japón que más venden, Utada Hikaru . Arashiro continuó lanzando tres singles más antes de su álbum debut, titulado simplemente "Beni", que fue editado en febrero de 2005 y entro en el numero 20 de las listas. Con las canciones cantadas tanto en ingles como en japonés y una música que mezclaba estilos, de los previsibles R&B, pop bailable, al menos esperado gospel (con una versión del Oh Happy day más de broadway que de harlem). Además de su carrera musical, como otras cantantes de J-pop, Arashiro también ha hecho su justa aportación a campañas de marcas conocidas, incluidas Kose Visee (maquillaje) y Jockey (ropa). Culminó el 2005 ganando el premio “nuevo artista del año” de la industria musical galardonada en el 19º premio del disco de oro de Japón. El segundo álbum de Arashiro, "Girl 2 Lady", fue editado en febrero de 2006 y vió un cambio mucho más profundo hacia el R&B americano de una de sus cantantes favoritas, Janet Jackson. Poco después del lanzamiento Arashiro tomó la delantera en la producción japonesa de Andrew Lloyd Weeber, el musical "The beautiful game" y apareció en el programa público para aprender ingles "Shinkankaku Keyword de Eikaiwa" de la cadena NHK. En febrero de 2007, Beni anotó un éxito menor con la balada Luna, tomada de su tercer álbum, "Gem". Peliculas *Bura bura ban ban (2008) Discografía Albums Best Albums Cover Albums *'21.03.2012' COVERS Live Albums *'10.03.2010' Bitter & Sweet Release Tour FINAL *'16.03.2011' Lovebox Live Tour *'25.01.2012' Jewel Concert Tour *'23.05.2012' MTV Unplugged Singles *'2004.06.09' Harmony *'2004.10.20' Infinite... *'2004.11.25' Here alone *'2005.02.09' Miracle *'2005.06.01' Hikari no Kazu Dake Glamorous (光の数だけグラマラス; Just the Number of Glamorous Lights) *'2005.12.07' Cherish *'2006.09.20' How Are U? *'2007.02.28' Luna *'2008.12.10' Mou Nido to... (もう二度と・・・; Never Again...) *'2009.04.08' Kiss Kiss Kiss *'2009.06.10' Koi Kogarete (恋焦がれて; Yearning for Passion) *'2009.08.12' Zutto Futari de (ずっと二人で; Always the Two of Us) *'2009.11.04' KIRA☆KIRA☆ *'2010.01.20' Sign (サイン) *'2010.03.10' bye bye *'2010.05.05' Yura Yura / Gimme Gimme♥ (ユラユラ; Swaying / ギミギミ♥) *'2010.08.11' Heaven's Door *'2010.11.24' 2FACE *'2011.06.08' Suki Dakara. (好きだから。; I Love You Therefore) *'2011.09.14' Koe wo Kikasete / crazy girl (声を聞かせて; Let Me Hear Your Voice) *'2011.10.12' Darlin' *'2012.01.25' Eien (永遠; Eternity) *'2012.05.23' BUT I MISS YOU / TBA feat. AK-69 Digital Singles *'2009.02.11' Superstar *'2009.08.18' The Boy Is Mine feat. Tynisha Keli *'2010.03.24' Gimme Gimme♥ (ギミギミ♥) *'2012.03.14' Ti Amo Otros DVDs *'2005.10.21 '''Kim Possible / Dangerous Five ("Call Me, Beep Me") *'2005.10.26 a-nation '05 BEST HIT LIVE (#3 "Here alone") *2009.03.18 Dohzi-T - 12 Love Stories -Music Clips- (#1 "Mou Ichido... feat. BENI") *2009.10.14 Dohzi-T - 12 Love Stories Live Tour 2009 at Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall (#14 "summer days feat. BENI <'08 ver.>", #15 "Mou Ichido... feat. BENI") Compilaciones/Colaboraciones *2005.02.23' Major Original Soundtrack (#33 "Step") *'2005.03.30' Gazen Parapara!! presents SUPER J-EURO BEST (#8 "Harmony (Spring Remix)") *'2005.03.30' Kim Possible Sound Track (#16 "Call Me, Beep me! (English Ver.)") *'2005.03.30' SUPER BEST TRANCE presents SUPER j_TRANCE BEST (#5 "Here alone (OVERHEAD CHAMPION remix)") *'2005.08.10' SUPER TRANCE BEST presents BEAT! (#7 "Here alone (OVERHEAD CHAMPION remix)") *'2006.03.23' EYESHIELD21 SONG BEST (#15 "GOAL") *'2006.03.29 fleur (#9 "Here alone") *2007.03.07' Disneymania presents POP PARADE JAPAN (#8 "Call Me, Beep Me (English Ver.)") *'2007.07.18 ORION BEER CM SONG SELECTION ~50th ANNIVERSARY EDITION~ (CD2 #2 "How Are U?") *2007.08.29 Dohzi-T - ONE MIC (#11 "summer days" (Shingo.S feat. Arashiro Beni)) *2007.10.03' EQUIP - FOR YOUR LOVE (#2 "Late Night" feat. BENI, "By My Side" feat. BENI) *'2008.01.23 DJ MASTERKEY - FROM THE STREETS Vol.3 (#17 "BAD GIRL") *2008.03.05 EYESHIELD21 Complete BEST ALBUM (#5 "GOAL") *2008.03.26' Girls Be Ambitious!! (#10 "Loved") *'2008.06.11' Dohzi-T - "Mou Ichido... feat. BENI" *'2008.09.24 Dohzi-T - 12 Love Stories (#12 "Summer Days ('08 Ver.)" feat. BENI) *2008.09.24 MAKAI - STARS (#4 "STAR IN MY SKY" feat. BENI) *2008.11.26' Ai no Uta 2 (#3 "Mou Ichido..." feat. BENI) *'2009.01.28' DJ MASTERKEY - FROM THE STREETS KING OF MIX (#17 "How Are U?") *'2009.03.25 MAKAI - LEGEND (#4 "FINALLY" feat. BENI) *2009.03.25 Yesterday Once More ~TRIBUTE TO THE CARPENTERS~ (#3 "SUPERSTAR") *2009.06.10 Koi no Uta (#7 "Mou Nido to...") *2009.09.16' m-flo TRIBUTE ~maison de m-flo~ (#9 "L.O.T. (Love or Truth)") *'2009.11.25 Da Bubblegum Brothers - Da Bubblegum Brothers Show "Tarikihongan" (#7. "Setogiwa no Birthday" feat. BENI) *2009.12.16 Ai no Uta 3 (#5 "Koi Kogarete") *2009.12.16' Dohzi-T - 4 ever (#6 "Heaven" feat. BENI) *'2010.02.23 Chaku Love (#9 "Zutto Futari de") *2010.03.24' MAKAI - Virtual Party (#4 "STAR IN MY SKY feat. BENI -Kaaltechs Remix-") *'2010.06.30 Ai no Uta -Naki Love- (#6 "Kiss Kiss Kiss") *2010.07.28 Ai no Uta LOVERS REMIX (#2 "Kiss Kiss Kiss -LADY BiRD Lovers Remix-") *2010.12.01' Ai no Uta WINTER BEST (#5 "Sign") *'2010.12.01 Ai no Uta WINTER REMIX (#9 "Zutto Futari De -LADY BiRD Winter Remix-") *2011.03.30 Girls Be Ambitious!! 2 (#2 "Kiss Kiss Kiss") *2011.05.04' Chaku Love 2 (#9 "Heaven's Door") *'2011.05.04' Dohzi-T - 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST (#1 "Mou Ichi do... 2011 feat. BENI") *'2011.05.18 Tears ~Sweet Love J-R&B~ (#1 "Mou Nido to...") *2011.05.25' D.I - room 106 (#2 "L.O.V.E feat. BENI") *'2011.06.22' C-love FRAGRANCE Eternal Glitter (#23 "Kiss Kiss Kiss") *'2011.06.22' Koi no Uta ~Aitakute~ (#9 "Yurayura") *'2011.11.30' Dohzi-T - 12 Love Stories 2 (#2 Doko Mademo... feat. BENI) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Sophia University. *'Género de Música:' J-pop / R&B *'Artistas Favoritos: Alicia Keys, Janet Jackson, Utada Hikaru. *'Actores Favoritos: '''Johnny Depp, Wesley Snipes. *'Revistas Favoritas: Seventeen, XXL, Vibe. *'Peliculas Favoritas:' X-Men, Pirates of the Caribbean, Finding Nemo. *'Actividades Favoritas:' Danza hip-hop, el fútbol e ir de compras. *'Otros Favoritos:' Harry Potter. *BENI posee origen étnico: 50% Japonesa (por su madre), 25% Europeo-Americano / 25% Norteamericano (por su padre). *Arashiro es el apellido de soltera de su madre. *En el 2008, Arashiro dejo la compañia avex trax y se traslado a Universal Music Japan, donde comenzo a actuar bajo el nombre de beni (estilizado como BENI). Enlaces *BENI Official Website *BENI Official Blog / "THE "B" BLOG" *BENI @ Universal Music Japan *Arashiro Beni @ avex trax Galería Beni (1).png Beni (2).png Beni (3).png Beni (4).png Beni (5).png Beni (6).png Beni_1.jpg Beni+++crazy+girl+promo.png Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JActriz